Une Rencontre Imprévue
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Elle a croisé une ombre à Pré-au-Lard : qui est-ce ? Pourquoi ici, pourquoi maintenant ? Ou quand la curiosité insoutenable t'amène à en apprendre plus sur Poudlard et son personnel ...


**Une rencontre imprévue**

Jenny Parker faisait les cent pas devant le magasin de farces et attrapes de Zonko, à Pré-au-lard. Elle attendait depuis au moins deux bonnes heures que ses amies la rejoignent, et qu'ensemble elles puissent visiter tranquillement le village magique. Mais c'était sans compter le sens désastreux de la ponctualité dont, plus d'une fois, ses amies avaient fait preuve. Aussi la jeune sorcière prenait son mal en patience et énumérait les livres qu'elle avait lus cette semaine. Soudain, dans le soleil couchant, sur le mur blanc en crépis, une ombre se détacha de l'obscurité, puis disparu plus loin. Piquée au vif par la curiosité, Jenny s'avança de quelques pas vers le mur, regarda à droite et à gauche, puis suivit l'ombre d'un air décidé.

De temps en temps, l'inconnu se retournait pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne derrière elle, et à chaque fois, Jenny, alertée par l'ombre, se jetait derrière des tonneaux ou des poubelles. Plus d'une fois, elle avait failli bêtement se faire repérer en respirant trop fort, ce qui l'avait statufié, enfin façon de parler. Et à chaque fois, il accélérait le pas. Résultat, c'était une poursuite acharnée entre les deux, lui poussé par une raison inconnue, elle par la curiosité qui la démangeait au plus haut point. Chose étrange, les poches de la cape de l'inconnu étaient pleines à craquer, si pleines que de petits objets s'en échappaient par les coutures étriquées. Jenny récupéra ce qui ressemblaient à une plume mauve, un encrier vengeur, des miettes de gâteaux agglomérées avec de la colle, des morceaux cassés de baguettes magiques, quelques noises, des bouts de parchemins noircis et un œuf de poule. Vide mais intact.

Trois heures plus tard, après avoir parcouru le village froid et glacé de Pré-au-lard en large et en travers, Jenny en avait plus qu'assez de cet homme étrange, avec le contenu de ses poches de plus en plus bizarre et le pas très rapide qu'il adoptait depuis un moment déjà, insoutenable pour quelqu'un de pas entraînée comme elle. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle bifurqua à droite, tourna à gauche, longea un mur, se retrouva face à l'inconnu et le dévisagea.

Ou plutôt la dévisagea.

Car il s'agissait en fait d'une femme svelte, à la longue robe noire décorée d'étoiles filantes et de planètes. Ses longs cheveux blancs tombant jusqu'aux reins et coiffés en trois tresses encadraient un visage où deux yeux d'un argenté profond ressortaient bien sur le teint de porcelaine. De nombreux médaillons entouraient son cou frêle et une dizaine d'anneaux en argent étaient attachés à ses oreilles.

Telle était l'apparence d'Aurora Sinistra, professeur d'Astronomie à Poudlard, la meilleure Ecole de Sorcellerie de toute l'Angleterre. Et rien ne laissait supposer que les professeurs de magie se promenaient à Pré-au-lard en se dérobant aux regards. Mais alors pourquoi…

-Professeur Sinistra ? Qu'est-ce que vous …

Avant que Jenny finisse de formuler sa question, Sinistra avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait à grands pas vers la rue principale. La jeune sorcière lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, et toutes les deux se retrouvèrent mêlées à la foule dense qui faisait du lèche-vitrines. Sinistra se fraya un passage jusqu'au magasin de Honeydukes et y entra. A l'intérieur, le nombre d'élèves qui voulaient acheter des friandises était considérable, et la progression du professeur de Poudlard fut considérablement retardée. Finalement, elle atteignit l'arrière-boutique, se faufila par la porte de service et la condamna avec un « _Collaporta_ » bien senti. Ainsi, quand Jenny arriva quelques instants plus tard après avoir suivi la piste de sa professeur d'Astronomie, elle se retrouva bloquée. Essayant plusieurs fois sans succès le sort d'_Alohomora_, l'adolescente, furieuse, cria :

-_Diffindo_ ! La porte se cassa en deux, réalisant une ouverture béante.

Jenny l'emprunta, puis répara le panneau de bois avant de se remettre à la poursuite du professeur Sinistra, car elle n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot.

Elle la trouva devant une maison, dans une ruelle sombre d'un quartier reculé du village. Elle avait beau avoir rabattue le capuchon sur sa tête, sa cape décorée de signes célestes la dénonçait. Jenny s'avança en murmurant :

-_Mobiliard_, tout en pointant de sa baguette des tonneaux posés contre un mur.

Les tonneaux s'élevèrent de quelques centimètres sans un bruit et se placèrent de façon à faire un barrage et ainsi à bloquer la ruelle. Mais Sinistra avait senti ce qui se passait dans son dos : elle fit volte-face, avisa les tonneaux puis Jenny, et soupira.

-Professeur Sinistra, pourriez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous cachez tout le temps ?

-Je n'ai pas de comptes à rendre à une élève de troisième année, miss Parker.

-Je suis une Serdaigle de quatrième année, professeur, s'exclama la jeune fille.

Sinistra leva un instant les yeux au ciel, puis reprit :

-Il n'y a aucune différence : je ne vous dirai rien, miss Parker.

-Très bien, alors je raconterai ce que l'on peut trouver dans vos poches et ce que vous faites de vos week-ends. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, professeur Sinistra ? Susurra Jenny.

D'accord, les propos de la jeune fille ne ressemblaient pas à ceux bien sentis d'une Serpentard, cependant Sinistra semblait gênée. Elle ne voulait plus regarder son élève dans les yeux. Elle préféra s'adresser à la barrette que cette dernière avait dans les cheveux

-J'allais juste voir un docteur pour ma photophobie.

-Un docteur … moldu ?

-Oui … et non. C'est quand même le descendant d'une illustre famille de guérisseurs, miss Parker. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler un moldu comme les autres, vous savez.

-Je vois très bien, professeur, répondit Jenny dont le mot « Cracmol » avait effleuré l'esprit un instant auparavant. Mais vous pourriez prendre une potion ou aller voir les guérisseurs à Sainte-Mangouste, non ?

-Je suis un cas difficile chez les sorciers. Et puis Mr Edwards est un peu mon médecin de famille, vous voyez. Il m'est beaucoup plus simple d'aller le voir lui plutôt qu'un autre.

Jenny avait un pressentiment et n'aurait pas été très étonnée si la prof décidait de parler à ses chaussures. Et ce fut exactement ce qu'elle fit, à un détail près : elle regardait le bas de sa robe au lieu de ses chaussures.

-Je le connais depuis si longtemps…et puis nous sommes des amis d'enfance, en quelque sorte…nous étions voisins avant, mais maintenant j'habite à Poudlard et lui a un cabinet ici.

Très bien, message reçu cinq sur cinq : La professeur de Poudlard avait un faible pour un médecin cracmol. Jenny décida de mettre fin à l'embarras de sa prof d'astronomie.

-Bon, et bien je ne fais pas vous importuner plus longtemps, professeur. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et j'espère sincèrement que votre photophobie s'atténuera rapidement. Au revoir, professeur Sinistra.

Jenny rebroussa chemin et commença à s'éloigner. Mais Sinistra la retient.

-Miss Parker, promettez-moi que vous ne raconterez à personne notre discussion, d'accord ?

Jenny jugea un instant la prof du regard, et puis réalisant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux à Serdaigle (en quelque sorte, vu que la prof était dans cette maison lors de sa scolarité), promit de tenir sa langue et d'être muette comme une carpe.

Dix minutes plus tard, Jenny Parker retrouvait ses amies au pub des Trois Balais et le docteur Edwards enlaçait le professeur Sinistra dans une étreinte des plus affectueuses.

* * *

**Bijour ! Bisoir !**

**L'univers, comportant lieu, formules et professeur d'Astronomie, appartient à Mrs JK Rowling. Toutefois j'ai pris la liberté de « construire » le personnage seulement mentionné de Sinistra en l'accoquinant à mon perso créé de toutes pièces JJP et à un docteur qui sort de mon imaginaire. [[Non, son nom ne vient pas du prénom d'un certain vampire joué par un ex-Poufsouffle mais plutôt d'un nabot alchimiste^^']]**

**Ce texte a été écrit pour un concours de potterfictions sur le forum de Mélusine dont j'ai depuis perdu l'adresse. Le sujet en étant **_**vous apercevez une ombre**_** et comme condition **_**moins de 1500 mots**_**. J'ai par ailleurs fini troisième sur sept et j'en suis ravie^^ Cela fait toutefois cinq ans que je l'ai écrit d'une traite alors soyez indulgents.**

**Bonne lecture et bonne journée/soirée à tous mes lecteurs.**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
